The Theory into Action: Applying Bloom's Taxonomy in Diabetes and Science Education in Tribal Classrooms project is a constructivist based K-6 diabetes curriculum with an emphasis in the area of taxonomic learning objectives based on the research of Educational Psychologist, Dr. Benjamin Bloom. The curriculum developed will be grounded on inquiry-processing skills in the science and health strands while integrating in American Indian/Alaska Native (Al/AN) culture. This project, built upon a unique partnership between the Royal Valley Public Schools, Hoyt/Mayetta, Kansas, and the Haskell Indian Nations University, Elementary Teacher Education Program, will develop a K-6 diabetes based science curriculum. Over the course of the next five years, Theory into Action will build upon the partnership of K-6 classroom teachers and the Elementary Teacher Education Program Pre-Service students to formulate an intertribal diabetes curriculum. Theory into Action will address the following objectives: 1.To increase nutritional knowledge, concepts, and applications related to real-world decisions or choices for healthful diabetes preventative lifestyles; 2.To utilize Indian Health Service Resources for conceptual knowledge of physiology in relationship to long-term effects of diabetes; 3. To increase use of Bloom's taxonomy to inform diabetes related inquiry-based science curriculum that involves Al/AN cultural concepts provided by Al/AN university students and Al/AN resources; 4. To increase K-6 students' awareness of biomedical professional and career opportunities.